My family, my responsibility
by gracie01
Summary: "You kill me, you kill your unborn child". What happens after Diyoza tells Mccreary he's her baby daddy? hpw will their dynamic change? Will there be consequences for their people? Who's gonna get to Shallow Valley? Let's find out in this story!
1. Chapter 1

My Family, my responsibility

Hi everybody! How you doing?  
So this my first attempt at writing a FF about "The 100" especially because I got really interested in the Diyoza-Mccreary dynamic so I want to see what happens. I'm also a Bellarke fan but this story won't really focus on them.  
The FF starts after Diyoza told Mccreary she's pregnant with their daughter and goes on from there. Other characters will be mentioned as well. Ps: I don't own anything or any characters. Everything belongs to the CW. Hope you like it! Reviews and constructive comments are always accepted, but don't be too hard :P Here we are, let's start!

Chapter 1

"You kill me, you kill your unborn child." That's what Diyoza says and that's what has Mccreary hesitate as she grabs a shard of glass and slashes the side of his neck getting the upper hand long enough for Kane and Murphy to come get her only to find out that Abby has been taken.

After the three of them leave Mccreary stands still not believing what just happened and trying to wrap his head around the fact that he now has a daughter (she said it was a girl, by the way) to care for, which in a way changes everything from his perspective: he wanted to kill Diyoza and take control of the rest of their people but at the same time something had changed in his heart. How could he kill his commander and his daughter at the same time? He had never been good with kids but this one, she was his flesh and blood. Yet, he didn't know how to deal with the warmth it brought to his cold heart, he was no softie and there was a war to win. A war that could possibly get them all killed.

Mccreary knew about the cure but that didn't change the fact that now he had a child and said child had nothing to do with the war his parents had started; he also knew for a fact he had a week or two left to live and God knows how far along Diyoza was with her pregnancy.  
The child had probably been conceived in space on the Eligius but they didn't know much about how time worked over there so he had no clue on how to get the information he needed.

He was walking back to the camp when one of his men came to him and informed him that "the doctor won't talk" which wasn't really unexpected since she was trying to protect her people but suddenly Mccreary remembered about her and quickly figured out she had probably talked to Diyoza when she took her and that being a doctor made Diyoza trust her with her "situation" which means she had the answer he was looking for.  
Mccreary quickly made his way to where Abby was being kept and went straight to the point:

"How far along is she?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Abby said trying to sound as calm as possible but he was having none of it.  
"Bullshit. Answer the damn question! How far along is she?!" Mccreary was now yelling, not even caring that the men in the room exchanged weird glances wondering what on earth he was talking about.  
Abby, sensing the fear through her veins hesitantly answered, not wanting to be killed and silently hoping that Kane would come rescue her and Clarke somehow made it out alive and cut a deal. "100 years…5 months on Earth I believe, leave it or take it"  
"Is she…is she ok?" Mccreary hesitantly asked surprising everyone in the room; he never esitated but now here he was, caring about someone else other than himself and a few of his people.  
"The baby is healthy, it's a girl." Abby managed to explain using her doctor-y voice; "I know, she told me." he failed to mention he hit Diyoza in the stomach during their fight but that was before he knew what was going on and now, for some reason he couldn't help but feel concern which was very unusual for him since he didn't show mercy for anyone other that Eligius.

Meanwhile Diyoza was being carried back to her own base by Kane and praying every God that Mccreary hadn't hurt her child. "I swear to God, if he hurt her, he's gonna pay for it." She thought to herself even though Murphy and Kane could clearly see what she was thinking judging by her expression.

"You can't kill him now and you know it" Murphy said as a matter of fact causing Diyoza to growl in pain and Kane to exhale. "We need to get you somewhere they can help you." Kane stated with a soft voice. "Your girlfriend is the only doctor here, so how are we supposed to get me help when the idiot has her and knows about the cure?" Diyoza angrily said throwing death looks at Murphy: she knew he had told Mccreary about and knowing the man she also had an idea of what he was planning to do with it and to Abby once he got his hands on it.  
"We'll make a deal." Murphy stated and got worried looks from both Diyoza and Kane.

This is it, first chapter is on! I really hope you like it and please, let me know what you think! Respectful comments and suggestions are always accepted!


	2. Chapter 2

**My Family, my responsibility**

Hi everybody! How you doing?  
So this my first attempt at writing a FF about "The 100" especially because I got really interested in the Diyoza-Mccreary dynamic so I want to see what happens. I'm also a Bellarke fan but this story won't really focus on them.  
The FF starts after Diyoza told Mccreary she's pregnant with their daughter and goes on from there. Other characters will be mentioned as well. Ps: I don't own anything or any characters. Everything belongs to the CW. Hope you like it! Reviews and constructive comments are always accepted, but don't be too hard :P Here we are, let's start!

 **Chapter 2**

 **Previously on the 100….  
**  
"We'll make a deal." Murphy stated and got worried looks from both Diyoza and Kane.

As soon as Murphy said those words Diyoza and Kane knew they wouldn't like his proposition.  
"And how do you suggest we do that, Murphy?" Kane asked with doubts crossing his mind already full of concern for the baby: he had noticed how Diyoza kept touching her tummy so he figured Mccreary had probably kicked her right there and now both the mother and the baby were hurting.  
"I don't know, but we'll figure it out." Murphy stated before leaving the other two alone in the room.

"You're going to be ok and your baby will be fine, I promise. It's also late, you should get some rest." Kane timidly suggested and got a small nod from her.

"Ok, but I will kill him myself if it means protecting my kid. Understood?" she answered with authority in her voice to which Kane replied:  
"No you won't. I don't know you that well but I know that you don't want any more blood on your hands than the amount you already have." With that statement Marcus left the room to go get some sleep, tomorrow was going to be a long day. They didn't even know how far they were and how to get back.

Back at the base Mccreary was left in charge of Abby who was about to have a meltdown because she was almost out of pills and her addiction was getting worse. She tried to stay as calm as possible but failed the second he turned around to take a closer look at her features.

"I know what addiction is like. You want those pills, I want the valley." He said as a matter of fact but didn't get an answer.

"You keep having that attitude and we'll never get what we want." He kept talking.

"And what is it that you want? Because if you haven't noticed I'm an addict and you got your boss pregnant with a child she didn't even want you to know about and now I can see why. No offense." As soon as Abby said those words she found herself being thrown at a wall; upon hearing the collusion Mccreary's men bursted inside to see what was going on only to find a bleeding Abby and Mccreary looking down at her.

"I want the Valley, I'm the leader now. Leadership is mine, and I won't let Charmaine or anyone else stop me from doing that. She's become a traitor." Mccreary declared and Abby didn't fail to notice that for some reason he had referred to her as Charmaine instead of Diyoza so she couldn't help but wonder what their story really was apart from the obvious fact.

With those thoughts in mind she was left alone and somehow managed to get some sleep while trying to figure out how to escape and where Clarke could possibly be hiding.

The next morning Diyoza woke up and experienced morning sickness: she stayed in the bathroom for a very long time until Murphy came to her declaring that he knew how they could defeat Mccreary. They needed to know what his plan was to get what he wanted but in order to do that they needed to "surrender" and get in Mccreary's good graces.

"No way, I'm not going to surrender to Mccreary's ass. Find another way haircut." Diyoza said in the middle of the bathroom as Kane came with a towel to help her and hold her hair while she threw up.

"We have to! He might be a murderous killer but he's not stupid. He's smarter than we think." Murphy replied with a worried look on his face. While the two kept arguing Kane tried to think of another way to get back to the village but had no luck with that.

"Murphy, this is suicide. Like you said and I'm afraid I have to agree with you, Mccreary is smarter than we think. We have to start thinking like him…what would he do to get himself and our people out of this mess?" Diyoza angrily said and as she spoke an idea suddenly popped up in Kane's mind:  
"What if we go back, take Octavia out for a while and negotiate in the meantime? It'll buy us some time. "

"Like I said, we're not gonna surrender, end of the story."

"But-" Kane tried to reply before Diyoza cut him off.  
"I said no". And with that she left the two men alone.

At the base Abby was having the worst morning of her life: she still hadn't gotten her fix and was running out of time until Vincent came and asked to see her.  
At first Mccreary's men were suspicious but Abby quickly explained that he was supposed to meet her every 2 hours to see if the cure was working, which apparently was.  
"Ok, let's check your vitals!" Abby said out loud to make sure the guards heard her but then she got closer to Vincent knowing he had a way to get her what she needed.

"Please, I'm going crazy, I'm running out of time. My daughter is nowhere to be found and I'm out of pills." Abby pleaded him when he finally got the refill out of his pocket, but then one of the guards turned and noticed the bottle in the stranger's hands.  
"What is that?" the guard quickly asked to which Abby quickly replied:  
"It's his medication, I prescribed it, it's a pain killer just in case." At first the guard was suspicious and exchanged a quick glance with his fellow mate, but in the end they believed them not even noticing the other bottle behind Vincent's back.

"Here's your refill but Abby…..don't play with fire." With that Vincent stood up and started to walk away.

"He's fine, the cure is working and I will see you again in 2 hours." Abby said out loud before he left the room.

Meanwhile, Diyoza and Murphy were arguing again about his plan to surrender to Mccreary.

"I said no. I'm not surrending!" Diyoza was now yelling at the top of her lungs, she's had enough of this kid telling her what to do.

"It's the only way! Keep your friends close and your enemies closer!" Murphy yelled back and stood in front of her in the middle of the room.

"Mccreary has my book for God's sake! I'm not afraid of him but Wonkru probably found out about it and will use my techniques against all of us! So yeah, Mccreary is problem 2 now! And guess who problem 1 is?" Diyoza asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Bloodreina." Kane said with resignation in his voice; they had to try and kill her or at least take her out for a while until they made a deal to share Shallow Valley, the last livable place on Earth.

At the base Mccreary was still trying to figure out where on earth Diyoza could possibly be hiding and as weird as it sounded he was also a bit worried about his little girl, which was surprising considering he didn't know what mercy was.

"I will kill that traitor as soon as I find her." He thought to himself as he continued to think of a new plan.

"But not before she gives birth to my daughter" Again with that thought about caring for someone else other than himself.

While Mccreary was still absorbed in his thoughts one of the men came to him:  
"We know where Diyoza is." Hearing that made Mccreary happy, he needed it.

"Then let's go get her." He smirked and with that ordered his best men to get ready to leave.

Ok people, so the second chapter is on! I really hope you like it and please, let me know what you think!

PS: I know it's not really accurate but hey, there's a reason it's called fan fiction, right?  
Respectful comments and suggestions are always accepted!


End file.
